jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mermaid's Song
Characters Present *Jake *Izzy *Skully *Cubby *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Marina *Stormy *Snappy the Hermit Crab *Purple Octopus *The Mermaids *Sharky *Bones Plot It's the day before the "Treasure of the Tides" ceremony, where the mermaids give a special honor to one of their own. Jake and his crew volunteer to help. Marina the Mermaid's little sister, Stormy, wanted to go surfing, rather than help out. But she had to collect seashells, pick seaweed, and gather coconuts. Marina and the others left, leaving Stormy to do her work. During her hunt for seashells, Stormy meets Snappy the Hermit Crab, who wanted to come along. Then, they see Captain Hook nearby, this gave Stormy an idea. She told Snappy about the Mermaid's Song; when someone hears it, they're hypnotized into doing whatever the mermaid tells them. She warned him to cover his ears, so he wouldn't hear it. She sang for Hook to collect seashells, and gave him a bag to carry them in. Then,Mr. Smee came out looking for the captain, she sang for him to pick seaweed, and gave him a basket for them. All she had to now, was gather coconuts. She saw Cubby, and remembered him say: "Helping mermaids is always fun". So she sang for him to gather coconuts, and pile 'em up anywhere. Snappy didn't like what she was doing, so he went off to tell Marina. Meanwhile, Jake, Skully and Izzy all made instruments. They saw that Cubby didn't finished his coconut drum, so they went looking for him. Later, they saw Hook, on a cliff collecting seashells. Jake couldn't get through to him, so they pushed a giant sponge under him, and caught him. Izzy wondered what was wrong with Hook. But when she clapped her hands, Hook woke up. Then, they saw Smee walk over the octopus, enraging the sleeping beast who grabbed Smee and Hook, and juggled them. Jake rescues Hook and Smee by giving the octopus other things to juggle, and Smee woke up afterwards. Cubby came in piling up coconut, which began to tip over. Izzy quickly threw pixie dust on the coconuts to hold them in midair. Jake and Izzy saw Cubby's eyes, and knew something was wrong. Marina appeared with Snappy, she told them that the only way to break the Mermaid Song spell, was clap your hands. She clapped, and Cubby woke up. Hook wanted to know who (as in which mermaid) would do this. Marina figured it had to be Stormy, who then rose up from the Never Sea. Marina told her what happened. Stormy realized the Hook, Smee and Cubby didn't like being used, and apologized. Marina reminded her; the Mermaid's Song should be used to help others, it should never be used selfishly. Back on Pirate Island, Cubby pointed out that the crew got lots of coconuts (the ones he gathered for Stormy while hypnotized), way too many.Meanwhile, at the Jolly Roger, Sharky and Bones were singing the Mermaid's Song; to make Captain Hook swab the deck for them. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2